Spray emitters of the above type are well known and in common use, the most commonly used "ant resistant" emitter utilises a rotor which falls back into a "cup", and has a flange which overlies the cup lip thereby closing the cup in a shut-down mode to prevent ingress of dust and insects into the nozzle. Two components are required solely for the purpose.